


Confessions of a Paladin

by ArtemisFallen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFallen/pseuds/ArtemisFallen
Summary: This story contains Fallout 4 SPOILERS, so if you have not played, you may wish to skip this.While on the outskirts of Diamond City, Serena, sole survivor of Vault 111, and her companion Paladin Danse are ambushed by a paltry band of Raiders. Serena is grievously injured, forcing Danse to take her to a nearby slum to rest and heal. During this time, Danse must contend with his feelings for the Sole Survivor, wondering if they could ever be together. Story contains some graphic language, graphic violence, eventual smut, fluff, hurt and comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“I hate it when you do this,” Danse grumbled.

Serena ignored him, redistributing the items throughout her pack as the Commonwealth beggar scurried away with cans of purified water and a decent amount of instamash and cram. She settled her pack against her shoulder, giving Danse a sweet, innocent smile which she knew would irritate him.

He groaned in response to her and began to trudge once again through the decimated ruins of the buildings surrounding Diamond City. “I don’t see why you insist on helping every lost soul in this forsaken place,” Danse continued, his mood incredibly dour. “It’s not like you don’t draw enough attention to yourself, taking on Gunners and Super Mutants at the behest of that know it all, Garvey. Then you go out of your way to rescue those stupid enough to get themselves in a bind, risking your own life and the lives of those who follow you.”

Serena sucked in a deep breath and held it. Danse was beginning to grate on her nerves. She’d gone over this with him many times and she wasn’t looking forward to rehashing it yet again.

Danse continued his little rant. “All this time when you were trying to look for your kid, everyone else thought they had a greater need from you, myself included.”

Serena cringed. She didn’t like thinking about what had become of Shaun and had asked Danse not to bring it up. Either he had forgotten or he was intentionally trying to get under her skin.

Danse continued. “And you just can’t say no to any of them or anyone for that matter! You’re always there to lend a helping hand and solve all their problems because they sure as hell can’t manage their own lives. Oh, and don’t even get me started on the company you keep! Brazeningly waltzing around with that Synth who claims to be a detective, that disgusting Super Mutant, and that chemical addled ghoul from Goodneighbor. And you do it like it’s the most normal thing in the world,” Danse criticized. “Do you ever stop to think about the consequences of your actions? Has it ever occurred to you to think before you act?” Danse griped.

“No!” Serena snapped, failing to bite her tongue any longer. “I guess I don’t! Because if I did, I would’ve never run to the police station when I heard gunfire and joined the fight, rescuing you and your crew from those ferals!” She glared angrily at Danse who recoiled slightly from her venom. “If I thought before I acted, then I would’ve let the Brotherhood peg you for an infiltrator sent by the Institute. I would’ve played good little soldier and let Maxon put you in the ground!” A stunned expression appeared on Danse’s dirt smudged face, slowly melting into hurt and regret. Serena felt struck by his his pain. She shook her head, hating her vindictiveness. Danse had struck a nerve when he mentioned her son and they both knew how that search had ended.

She sighed, softening her tone. “But if I had, then your death would’ve been on my conscience and I don’t think I could’ve lived with that.” She lowered her voice even more. “Look, the world is fucked. No one cares about anyone else anymore. They’re all out there just covering their own asses, looking out for themselves. I know I’m just one person, but I’m doing my best to make this world just a little less shitty.” Her shoulders slumped in defeat. “And I could use a little support from you.”

Danse dropped his eyes, noticeably abashed. “I--I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I didn’t mean to go off like that. I know you’re working to make things better and that’s a noble task. I guess I worry that you take on too much and that one day you won’t come out on top.”

Serena scoffed lightly, giving Danse a cocky smile. “What do I have to worry about? I’ve got the best damn soldier in the Commonwealth as an escort.”

The remark did little to change Danse’s surly mood. “I mean it. I’m not always going to be fast enough. I’m not always going to be with you to stop whatever comes charging your way.” He raised his dark eyes. They pleaded with her. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. The thought of you hurt makes me sick. I--I don’t know if I could handle it if anything ever happened to you.”  
Serena’s stomach fluttered slightly at the endearment. She strove against the blush which licked hotly at her cheeks. “You worry too much, Danse,” Serena replied lightheartedly. “What’s got you so wound up?”

Danse shuffled uncomfortably. “You know.”

Serena swallowed hard. Yes, part of her did know. It was the part which longed to be romantically involved with Danse. Before the Brotherhood had shunned him, before she had successfully infiltrated the Institute and smuggled out the files Maxon had requested, she and the Paladin had grown quite close. They had flirted off and on and shared several nearly intimate moments. However, all that had shattered when Maxon had called her to the Prydwyn and demanded she hunt down Danse and execute him.

She’d known the Paladin well and with Scribe Haylen’s help, finding Danse hadn’t been difficult. When she confronted him, she had done so as his friend. The facts may have changed, but her feelings for him hadn’t. Unbeknownst to Serena, Maxon had followed her to Danse and ordered her to kill him. Serena had vehemently stood her ground, refusing to go through with the heinous act. She had been prepared to take on the entirety of the Brotherhood for Danse. She wasn’t sure if it had been due to Maxon’s respect for her or if her confident demeanor had swayed him, but Maxon finally relented, allowing Danse his life as long as he adhered to certain stipulations.

Now Danse hid in the shadows, living amongst the inhabitants of the Starlight drive-in until Serena came for him. During this time, he’d grown distant, grappling with his newfound identity. This had successfully put the brakes on any romantic relationship that had been developing between them. Serena had tried to give him time and encouragement, often resuming her flirtatious interactions only to be met with silence. She knew all too well that since Danse had discovered his true identity that he didn’t feel worthy of her. However, nothing could’ve been further from the truth and sooner or later, Serena was going to find a way to prove that to him.

“Danse,” Serena began, her voice almost taking on a desperate quality. “You have to know that nothing’s changed. I still see you as the same man I did before.”

Danse’s mouth curled into an ugly snarl. “How can you? I’m not even a man! I’m something created by the Institute! I’m no better than one of those mindless creatures wandering the wastes! How can you--” he trailed off as he shook his head. “How can you possibly feel the same about me?”

Despair laden with wanton desire enshrouded her heart. Serena wanted to go to him, to wrap her arms around him and comfort him. She wanted Danse to feel her love for him, she wanted to show him how much he meant to her. Serena took a solid step towards the brooding soldier before the audible clink of a grenade pin clattering against wood stopped her in her tracks. She heard a grunt of effort as the grenade was hurled through the air in their direction. She glimpsed the soaring little death bomb headed straight for her.

“Grenade!” She shouted. “Take cover!” She dove to her left, taking shelter behind a heavy metal sign which had fallen years ago from the crumbling building behind her. Danse, fully clad in power armor, moved more slowly. He was forced to hide behind a pile of rubble opposite of her as the grenade hit the ground and exploded.

Innately, Serena covered her face as dirt and shards of debris rained down around her, hitting the metal sign which shielded her from harm. She breathed out slowly, thankful for the cover. She was not as well protected as her companion. Serena had forgone her heavy and cumbersome power armor, much to Danse’s displeasure. She’d wanted to make her rounds to the dregs outside of Diamond City and lend a hand to those in need. Over time, she’d discovered she was much more approachable when she was wearing her Vault suit than she was clad in heavy armor.

“Ooh, pretty good eye, vault dweller! You’re quick, too!” A Raider sang snidely, cackling like a maniac. “What’s the matter? Your shiny armed escort can’t--oh shit!”

The Raider’s taunt was cut short as Serena casually tossed a plasma grenade his way. She took immense pleasure in the rampant footsteps and cries of surprise as the Raiders fled from the grenade. It exploded in a cloud of green static. Moans of agony followed the explosion.

“Chopper!” One of the Raiders screamed. “It’s me leg, Chopper. You gotta help me! Throw me a stimpack, man.”

“Aw, geez,” one of the Raiders, presumably Chopper, hissed. An audible click from a gun cut through the air.

“Wait, no, no, no!” The other Raider pleaded as a shot rang out, silencing his cries.

Revulsion and hatred billowed within Serena. She looked over to Danse. He had moved into a better position, hunkered down in the space between two buildings.

“You okay?” He mouthed to her, unwilling to give away their position. His eyes gleamed brightly with concern. Serena nodded vigorously.

“Tate, you alive?” The Raider shouted.

“Yeah, Chop, I’m good!” A raggedy female voice called.

“Dover’s dead,” Chopper said flatly. “That bitch killed him. Let’s make her pay.”

Serena scoffed in disgust. It was just like a Raider to shoot his comrade and blame it on someone else. She turned her attention back to Danse. He twitched his head to the side, indicating he would flank the Raiders. Serena nodded, pulling out her scoped rifle. When they had first met, Danse had Serena practice with an array of weapons. He had been delighted to discover that she was one hell of a sniper. Because of this, it had become common practice for him to flush out their enemies while she coolly and calmly placed a bullet right between their eyes while distracted by Danse’s rain of laser fire. Having silently agreed to their tact, Danse moved quickly, endeavoring to remain stealthy and quiet in the heavy armor.

Serena gripped the rifle, taking several deep breaths in an effort to calm her nerves.

“Don’t even try to hide!” Tate shouted. “I know you’re out there!”

Serena smirked. Raiders were so belligerent and cocksure. It was often their downfall. Serena sidled out from her crouched position, taking aim with the gun and waited patiently for Danse’s signal. She didn’t have to wait long before the electric zap of the laser cut through the air.

“Over here!” Tate yelled, firing off several uncoordinated rounds near Danse. “The bastards flanked us!”

Serena peered through her scope, immediately spotting the grease and grime streaked Raider as she popped her head up from her hiding place to fire a couple of shots at Danse. Serena sipped in a quick breath and held it, leveling the scope at the Raider’s filthy head. Her finger brushed against the trigger and she squeezed it lightly. The rifle bucked in her grip and she released her breath as the familiar smell of gunpowder filled the air around her.

The raider groaned softly, slumping over and falling to the ground. Serena ejected the spent cartridge and remained hard scoped, looking for the other Raider.

“Come out, you bastard,” she murmured under her breath. She caught a glimpse of Danse as he scouted the area, trying to flush out Chopper. Serena was so focused on Danse that she didn’t hear the Raider creep up behind her. He stood above her, a triumphant smile on his face. He pulled his combat knife up high and plunged it down into Serena’s back.

Without thought, Serena wrenched at the sharp pain which burrowed into her like the sting of a thousand radscorpions. She screamed in surprise and pain, whirling around quickly, feeling the blade of the knife snap and lodge deep under her shoulder blade.

She whipped her rifle around violently, connecting it with Chopper’s jaw. The Raider stumbled backwards, flailing his arms frantically as he struggled to regain his balance. Serena gasped in pain, her lungs on fire as she struggled for breath. She was dismayed when the coppery taste of blood entered her mouth. She reached behind her back, her fingers grasping for the knife handle that was no longer there. Fear pricked blackly at Serena’s mind as she realized the knife blade had broken off in her back.

“Fucking Raider piece of shit!” She wheezed menacingly, struggling to turn her long rifle on him. The Raider dove at her, kicking the rifle from her grasp. Serena’s finger stung as she felt the weapon forcefully rip from her hands, firing a stray shot as it did and clatter away. Undaunted by her maladies, she reached for her 10mm pistol. The Raider kicked her pointedly in the ribs with a metal toed shoe on the same side the knife was embedded in her back, cracking several of them with the motion.  

Serena’s world went red and black while her heartbeat pulsed in her ears. Her fingers went numb and the gun slipped from her hand as pain shot through her entire body. She gasped raggedly, her lungs screaming with each breath. Chopper kicked her again, this time in the stomach and Serena buckled, slumping to her side. The next thing she knew, Chopper was on top of her now, pushing her back flat against the uneven ground. She could feel the blade of the broken knife slice and saw into her even more. Serena gasped, only to begin choking on her own blood.

 _This can’t be happening,_ she thought dimly as the pain which radiated through her back and chest became nearly unbearable. _I’ve survived Super Mutants, Deathclaws, Gunners, Coursers, 200 years frozen in a fucking Vault and everything else in this horrible place just to be taken down by a lowly Raider?_

“I’m gonna enjoy this,” Chopper was saying lewdly, unstrapping the belt to his pants and revealing his eager stiffness. Serena let out a quivered breath. She knew Raiders preferred their victims dead, but still warm.

“You’re gonna feel so good,” Chopper taunted. Serena blinked several times as her vision blurred and doubled. She could barely make out the Raider’s leering face.

“Gonna make myself a new hole,” Chopper cackled, pressing the muzzle of her 10mm gun obscenely hard into her forehead.

“Say bye bye, Vault dweller,” Chopper sneered.

“Bye bye,” Serena coughed. The Raider blinked in surprise at her compliance.

“What the fu--?” Chopper murmured distractedly, looking down at his chest which increasingly glowed bright red. A look of utter bewilderment crossed his face as he began to sizzle and pop, his skin turning gray and flaking. No longer eager to defile her corpse, his manhood flaked away before he collapsed on top of her in a pile of smoldering ash which was wisped away with the wind. Her gun fell from his disintegrated hand, striking her cheek hard before bouncing to the ground beside her, adding insult to injury.

“Serena!” Danse yelled, rushing over to her, his laser rifle still smoking from his latest shot.

Serena tried to call out to him, but ended up coughing and choking on her own blood as it rushed over her lips. Danse crouched beside her, his eyes frantic with dismay. He dropped his gun, fumbling for her pack, nearly ripping it apart in an attempt to find a stimpack. He grabbed one and lifted her arm, injecting her quickly.

Serena shook her head vigorously, feeling the medicine ineffectively try to help heal all her wounds.

“Won’t… work…” she rasped. “Blade… broken…”

“What?” Danse asked, alarmed. “What did you say?”

“Knife blade...broken...in…my back…” Serena panted. She blinked rapidly, struggling to maintain consciousness against the darkness which needled at her vision. “Need...help…”

“Shit,” Danse gasped, his eyes darting from her to her pack. He nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed her pack, shifting it onto his back. He reached for her, gently threading an arm under her legs and the other under her neck. Serena moaned softly, striving to raise her arm and drape it around his neck.

Sweat beaded lightly on Danse’s brow as he looked down into her eyes. “Are you ready?” He asked, his voice trembling.  

Serena nodded unwillingly, unable to find her voice through the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. She braced herself as best she could. Danse took in a quivering breath before standing up, lifting her with him in his arms. Serena cried out, moaning in pain at the movements, her hand grasping the back of Danse’s neck. She swore she heard him whimper at her plight as he cradled her close to him, but she couldn’t be sure the pitiful sound hadn’t come from her. Serena’s entire back was one entire raw and exposed nerve which ripped and twisted with every movement.

“I’m gonna get you out of here,” Danse promised, hoisting her up to his chest even more. Serena whimpered softly, fighting the urge to cry.

“Danse,” she groaned looking into his eyes, feeling the blood escape down the sides of her mouth. “I--I--”

“Don’t talk,” Danse ordered, unable to ignore how pale she’d become and the blood which stained her face. “Save your strength.”

“I have to…” Serena gasped, tears flooding her eyes. She no longer felt his arms under her. She was floating now, leaving the world behind her. Leaving Danse behind.

“I have to tell you. I lo--” Serena’s eyes rolled back until Danse could only see the whites of them. She went limp in his arms.

“Serena? Serena!” Danse shouted. He held her close, taking little comfort in her ragged and shallow breathing. Despite the use of the stimpack, she was fading fast.

Danse allowed his Brotherhood training to kick in as he took in their surroundings. Grimly, he realized they were too far from Diamond City. Serena needed help and she needed it fast. Danse clenched his jaw, endeavoring to swallow the bile which rose in his throat. He knew where he needed to go. He had no other choice.

With one final remorseful look at Serena, he began to run for all he was worth, cradling her tightly in his arms as he headed for the closest refuge he could think of.

Goodneighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hancock!” Danse shouted, as he tore through the gates and headed for the ghoul’s home. “Hancock, get out here! Serena needs help!”

“Whoa, slow down there, soldier boy,” an armed guard said at the door, raising a pruned and ghoulified hand to Danse’s face. “What’s your hurry?”

“You better stand down right now,” Danse growled menacingly. “Or you’ll be nothing more than a mutilated pile of appendages.”

The guard raised his pistol at the threat, leveling it at Danse. Another joined him and they guarded the door. “Got quite the mouth on you, don’t ya?”

Danse stared down the barrel of the pistol, unflinching. “If you know what’s good for you, you will step aside right now.”

“Or what, smoothskin?” The other guard chimed in. “Ya gonna use your fancy soldier training on us?”

Danse ground his teeth. He hated ghouls and wanted to rid the Commonwealth of the blight that was their existence. Coming to Hancock for help had been a severe blow to his pride. To be questioned and detained by these lackeys was more than he could bear.

“If you don’t allow me through right now, she’s going to die,” Danse snarled, setting his dark gaze upon the guards. “And if she dies, I have nothing to live for. I will burn this whole fucking place to the ground. And I’ll make sure you live long enough to feel the flames.”

The guard with the pistol recoiled slightly, intimidated by Danse’s demeanor. He cocked his gun.

“Well, ain’t you sweet?” He muttered, endeavoring to regain his tough persona. “Maybe we just kill you now and save ourselves the--” 

“What’s all the commotion?” Hancock interrupted, emerging from the door forcefully enough to make the guards jump. Somehow, the trigger happy goon didn’t fire his weapon. 

“You got company, boss,” the other guard announced, gesturing to Danse.

Hancock’s Jet filled eyes slowly focused on the disgraced Paladin. “Ah, Crew cut! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Take a look, freak!” Danse spat, his patience wearing thin. He held Serena out a little from his chest for Hancock to see. 

“What?” Hancock immediately sobered, taking in the bloodied form of his friend. “Ah, no. What the hell happened?” He asked, pushing roughly past his guards and running to Serena, taking her limp hand in his. Danse cringed at the touch. He hated how close Serena and Hancock were.

“We were out aiding the dregs around here when we got ambushed by Raiders,” Danse bristled unhappily. “They got the jump on her while I flanked them.” Danse dropped his eyes. “It was my fault. I never should’ve left her alone.”

“Shit,” Hancock hissed. “I just had a patrol clear out a bunch of those assholes a few days back. Thought they got ‘em all.” He sighed unhappily, shaking his head. “They’re like radroaches with weapons, but uglier. Come on, let’s get her upstairs.” He turned to the guard who still held his pistol in front of him. “Put that away!” Hancock snapped. “Go get Dr. Amari.”

“Got it, boss,” the guard respectfully complied, tucking the gun back under his jacket. He nodded to his buddy and took off down the street quickly.

“Follow me, Crew cut,” Hancock said hurriedly, rushing into the estate and quickly striding up the stairs. He led them to a lavishly furnished room.

“Put her on the bed,” Hancock muttered, running over to the dresser and fumbling around for several items.

Danse lowered Serena to the bed gently, worried that he might jostle her and make matters worse. Hancock came up beside him, a syringe in his hand. He reached for Serena, turning her head and exposing her neck.

Warning bells rang through Danse’s head and he grabbed the ghoul’s hand roughly. 

“What’re you doing?” Danse demanded angrily.

Hancock didn’t struggle against the unnecessarily tight grip. He looked at the soldier with calm compassion. “I’m going to dose her with some Med-X to help with the pain. Don’t worry,” Hancock soothed. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I suppose you would,” Danse sneered, releasing the ghoul.

Hancock shook his head at the blatant disdain, but didn’t reply as he sank the needle into the skin of Serena’s neck. Danse felt his stomach toss unhappily as he watched the ghoul depress the plunger and the chem enter Serena’s body. 

Hancock tossed the syringe aside, gently rubbing his decaying thumb over the bright pink pin prick it had left on her neck. His eyes strayed to the rapidly pooling blood which had begun to seep and spread over the sheets covering the mattress.

“Help me roll her,” Hancock muttered distractedly, focused on the blood.

Danse wanted to protest. He didn’t like taking orders from the ghoul, but his pride had already taken a hit by bringing Serena to Goodneighbor. Danse reasoned that a lot more damage would be done to his pride before the day was over and fighting it would only make matters worse. He reached for Serena, doing his best to gently roll her on the side that didn’t have a knife buried in it. 

“Thanks,” Hancock mumbled, preoccupied by the amount of blood and the tear in the Vault suit. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors. 

“Hold her steady,” Hancock said as he meticulously worked the blade of the scissors into the rip of the flimsy armor, cutting through the material.

He hissed through his teeth as he saw the glint of a blood and sinew streaked knife blade jaggedly protruding from her back. 

“Goddamn,” Hancock muttered, his voice trembling with rage. “Those shit kicking bastards!” 

Danse glanced at Hancock, who shook with fury. His dark, ghoul eyes seemed more feral than they’d ever been before. 

Hancock took in a few deep, slow breaths. He looked at Danse. “Please tell me you got every last one of those assholes,” he swore. “‘Cause if you didn’t, I’m sending a squad out to put those fuckers in the ground right now!”

“We got ‘em,” Danse muttered hollowly.

Hancock’s ruined face twitched and Danse could see a glint of regret streak through his unnatural eyes. If Danse hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought the ghoul had been ready to drink Raider blood in that moment. Danse was once again struck by just how close Serena and Hancock were and he hated to admit it, but it appeared as if the ghoul really did care for Serena.  

“I came as fast as I could,” Dr. Amari called from the door, interrupting Danse’s thoughts. The doctor panted heavily, indicating she had run from her lab. 

“He said it was an emergency. What in the world happen--Oh, my!” She gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. “What happened?”

“Ambushed by Raiders,” Danse summarized curtly. “She got knifed in the back.”

“You gotta help, Doc,” Hancock interjected, his voice ragged and dispirited. “Looks like the blade’s broken off and embedded under her shoulder blade. I’ve given her some Med-X, but I don’t think it’s gonna help for long.”

Dr. Amari shook her head from side to side, appearing rooted in place by shock and fear. Her eyes focused on the blood and she moaned, stricken with panic. “How do you expect me to help?” She asked, her voice slightly shrill. “This isn’t my field of expertise.”

“Well, you’re the only damn doctor we got!” Hancock growled, clearly annoyed. “And it ain’t like we got time to shop around. She needs help now!”

Danse crouched over Serena, still holding her on her side. He watched as Hancock’s hands became drenched in her blood. A bitter feeling of despair welled up within Danse. He felt completely helpless and utterly useless. Danse had limited experience when it came to medical training or application. When he had administered any kind of medical help in the past, he’d always done so with a certain amount of detachment. It had made it easier on him. However, as he watched the blood pour from Serena, he couldn’t detach himself. His hands shook against her and he strove to remain in control.

_ What if I lose her?  _ Danse asked himself.  _ How could I ever go on? She’s the last thing, the only thing in my life that makes it all worth it. _

“Please,” Danse asked, his tone woefully forlorn. His raised his moist eyes to Dr. Amari. He hadn’t known when he’d started crying. “Please save her.” He turned his gaze on Hancock, who gave him a sympathetic nod.

Dr. Amari sighed heavily, finally striding further into the room. “Alright, I’ll do what I can.” She turned to Hancock. “Do you have any medical materials here?” 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Hancock asked haughtily. “I got a whole medical bag set up in the bathroom.”

Dr. Amari nodded. “Alright. I’ll need a clean scalpel, forceps, clean bowls, a fair amount of clean cloth, purified water, buffout, mentats, needle and thread, and whiskey.”

“Whiskey for sterilization?” Hancock asked as he stood up.

“Yes and no,” Dr. Amari shuddered visibly at the blood on the ghoul’s hands. “To calm my nerves.”

Hancock snickered, turning to the trigger happy guard who stood in the doorway. “Whiskey, bowls, buffout and mentats.”

“Got it, boss,” the guard complied, slipping away quickly. Hancock disappeared into the bathroom. Danse watched Dr. Amari as she approached Serena. She placed a shaking hand on Serena’s neck, feeling for her pulse.

“Her heartbeat is weak and erratic,” Dr. Amari muttered. “The combination of Buffout and Mentats should help boost her strength and endurance, strengthening her resistance as I... operate.” The doctor’s face twisted with doubt.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Danse asked worriedly.

Dr. Amari met his eyes, shaking her head slowly. “I… I don’t know precisely, but we have little choice.”

Hancock returned a moment later, all the items Dr. Amari had asked for neatly lined up on a cleanish looking surgical tray. The guard came back with the materials and several unopened bottles of whiskey. Dr. Amari grabbed a bottle, taking a long, hard drink. She grunted sharply as she swallowed the liquid, offering the bottle to Hancock who took a decent swig of the drink as well. He capped it off, setting it on the nightstand. He picked up another unopened bottle and offered it to Danse. The Paladin shook his head. He needed to stay focused.

“I’ll just, um,” Dr. Amari was saying, holding the scalpel to Serena’s skin. “I’ll just make the incision…” Her hand shook violently. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. When she opened them again, her hand shook just as hard. She lowered the scalpel to Serena’s shoulder.

Hancock grabbed Dr. Amari’s hand. “It’s okay, Doc,” he said gently. “Just tell me what to do.”

Dr. Amari looked up gratefully at Hancock. Danse battled against his dismay.

“You?” He barked. “You’re going to operate on her?”

Hancock nodded. “Yeah, me, Crew cut.”

“Are you sure?” Dr. Amari asked.

“Yeah,” Hancock assured. “You make the concoction with the chems and I’ll do the cutting.”

Danse glared at Hancock. “I swear if you mess this up, I’ll make you sorry you were ever born.” Danse threatened. 

Hancock scowled at Danse. “You just worry about holding her because if she wakes up, she’s gonna make this a whole lot harder.”

Danse swallowed, his fingers unconsciously digging into Serena’s shoulder.

Dr. Amari sighed in relief, handing the scalpel over to Hancock. “Make an incision along the pre-existing wound. We need a cleaner cut in order to pull out the blade.” 

Hancock traded places with the Doctor. She immediately began utilizing the bowls, crushing buffout and mentats together and dissolving the solution in purified water.

Hancock let out a long, slow breath, his hand steady as he placed the blade against Serena’s skin. He hissed gently as the blade sliced open her already red and swollen flesh. Danse fought against the revulsion and hate of watching the ghoul take a knife to Serena. Rationally he knew there was no other choice, but irrationally, he wanted to take the scalpel and shove it through Hancock’s neck.

“Okay,” Hancock breathed, obviously rattled by the grueling task, but maintaining his composure. “Forceps next?”

“Yes,” Dr. Amari concurred, setting the bowl down on the nightstand. “You’ll have to get a good grip on the blade. Try not to wiggle it too much or you’ll only cause further damage.”

Hancock was breathing heavily. “Easy for you to say,” he grumbled unhappily. “You’re not covered in your best friend’s blood.”

Hancock gently worked the forceps around the torn and ruined opening in Serena’s back. He began to meticulously pull the blade out when Serena woke up.

“What the fuck!” She screamed, struggling against Danse’s hold on her. He was surprised by how strong and feisty she was in her current state. “Danse, what’re you doing?! Let me go!”

“We’re trying to help you, Serena!” Danse yelped, straining against her as she struggled to move. “Please, just lie still.”

Confused and in pain, Serena continued to fight against Danse. “My shoulder, it hurts! Let me go, Danse. Stop it!”

“Serena,” Hancock whispered, placing a blood covered hand over her forehead. “Quiet down, love.”

Serena’s eyes focused on Hancock and she immediately stopped struggling. Danse felt anger boil his blood. He hated the way Hancock touched and spoke to Serena. She didn’t belong to him. He had no right to talk to her as if she was his. Danse also despised that Serena had been so compliant with Hancock, but had fought against him.

“Hancock,” Serena panted, her face twisting in pain. “What’re you doing here?”

“Shhh,” Hancock whispered. He reached into his pocket and produced a red inhaler. “I need you to calm down. Take a puff on this. It’ll be alright.”

“What is that? Jet?” Danse asked angrily.

Hancock shook his head, his eyes never leaving Serena. “No, not Jet. It’s one of my own little creations.”

“What does that mean?” Danse growled. “What’s in it?”

Hancock ignored Danse, speaking to Serena. “What matters is that it’ll help calm you down. Do you trust me?”

Serena swallowed hard, sweat glistening against her forehead and flushed cheeks. “Yes.”

Danse ground his teeth. He wanted to break something, preferably the cocky ghoul’s face.

Hancock placed the inhaler against Serena’s lips. He pressed the trigger and Serena inhaled the substance. Danse felt a little part of him die inside as he saw the chem take effect on her. Almost immediately, Danse felt her muscles relax under his hands and she reclined her head against the pillow. She looked up dreamily at Danse and smiled.

Danse sighed unhappily. He hated to see her pumped full of chems, but understood that there was really no other choice.

“You held me when I needed it,” Serena muttered sleepily. “I knew you would.”

Danse gasped slightly, surprised she remembered their conversation about Haylen when she’d lost a patient. “You remember that?”

Serena’s mouth pulled into a broader smile. “I remember everything about you, Paladin Danse.” She said his name very slowly, as if she enjoyed the sound of it.

Dr. Amari cocked an eyebrow and looked over to Hancock.

He shrugged. “Hey, don’t judge me. What I do in my own home is no concern to you. It’s not like I’m passing this shit out to the general public.” Hancock replaced the inhaler in his coat pocket. “It’s way too good for that.”

Dr. Amari scoffed, offering the bowl of combined chems to Danse. “Have her drink this. Then we’ll try to get the blade out again.”

Danse nodded, taking the bowl. He gently raised it to her lips. “Can you drink this for me?”

Serena’s eyes focused on Danse’s face and her brow furrowed in confusion, her smile waning. “Nate?” She murmured, looking at Danse. “Nate, honey, is that you?”

Danse’s eyes went wide and he shot Hancock a look of terror. 

“That was her husband’s name,” Danse choked. “Why is she calling me by her husband’s name?”

“Hey, man, don’t look at me!” Hancock bristled defensively. “I can’t control where the chem takes her. Just let it ride. Go with it.”

Danse scoffed. “I’m not going with it! It’s wrong!”

“Nate?” Serena asked, worried. “What’s the matter?”

Danse glared at Hancock who tilted his head and gestured to the bowl of chems. Danse shook his head, once again stepping over his already trampled pride.

“Nothing’s wrong...honey,” Danse answered, his tongue leaden. “It’s me. It’s Nate. I’m here.”

Serena smiled, lifting her hand up to Danse’s face and stroking his cheek. “I dreamt I lost you.”

Danse closed his eyes, his face sinking almost too eagerly against the caress of her palm. “You haven’t,” Danse replied, repulsed by the lies he spoke. 

“Good,” Serena replied happily.

“I need you to drink this for me,” Danse said, offering the bowl once again to her lips. 

“What is it?” Serena asked.

“Something to make you feel better,” Danse promised. “It’ll help you sleep.”

Serena eyed the bowl warily. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

A dark and heavy guilt settled on Danse and he had to fight to meet her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered, taking comfort in knowing that even though he was playing into a chem induced facade, the line wasn’t a lie.

Serena obliged him, allowing Danse to gently hold her head as she drank the bitter concoction down. She cleared her throat softly as the last of the liquid disappeared. Danse slowly lowered her head back to the pillow. Serena sighed, wincing lightly at the pain in her shoulder.

“We should go to the park with Shaun tomorrow,” she muttered, her eyes hooded. “Have a picnic and play with our son. Won’t that be nice, Nate?” 

A new surge of guilt tore through Danse. He always seemed to conveniently forget Serena had had a husband and a son. She had a life before the bombs fell. She had other people she loved and cared about only to have it all ripped away by some cruel twist of fate. Danse was painfully aware that he let his personal feelings for her cloud everything else. He somehow managed to never allow himself to realize that she’d lost everything. She’d witnessed her husband’s murder and the kidnapping of her child. She’d come out of the Vault with nothing, not a friend in sight. She was a stranger to this world, forced to adapt to the violence Danse had come to know as everyday life. Despite all this, she’d managed to survive better than some of those born into this way of life. Still, he seemed content to begrudge her the friends she had made during her struggle to survive and belong. Danse was ashamed of himself. He only saw what he wanted to see and that was her. Yet, he never had the ability to tell her exactly how he felt and what she meant to him. How could he? She deserved so much more than what he could offer.

“Yeah,” Danse finally said, his voice constricted. “That would be very nice.” Serena hummed contentedly, closing her eyes once again and setting adrift upon a heavenly high.

Hancock sighed in relief. “You did good, Crew cut.”

Danse’s face contorted with an unhappy scowl. “Just get to work.”

“Well, someone’s grumpy,” Hancock huffed. “Maybe you need a puff of my shit.” He produced the inhaler from his pocket. “Come on,” he coaxed. “It’ll improve your mood.”

Danse slapped Hancock’s hand away from him, sending the inhaler flying across the room.

“Or not,” Hancock muttered. He looked over to Dr. Amari.  “You ready to try again, Doc?”

Dr. Amari nodded. “I’ll need to go to my lab to get some bloodpacks. The struggle caused her to lose more blood. Can you handle the removal of the blade?”

Hancock stood up, removing his coat and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up his arms, staining the material with the blood which still coated his hands. “Yeah, do what you need to do for her, Doc.”

“I’ll be just a moment,” Dr. Amari said, hurrying out the door, leaving Danse and Hancock alone with Serena.

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Hancock murmured, delicately working the forceps into the knife wound. 

“Almost got it,” he breathed after some time, working diligently. With a slight squishing sound, the broken blade of the knife slid out of Serena’s back, gripped tightly in the forceps. Danse and Hancock gazed in bewilderment at the blade.

“Holy shit,” Hancock giggled nervously. “I can’t believe I did it.”

“Excellent work,” Dr. Amari said, reappearing through the door with an armful of bloodpacks. 

“Now to close her up.” She walked over to the nightstand, uncorking a fresh whiskey bottle and dousing a clean rag in it. “We’ll sterilize and sew up the wound. Then we’ll have to get her into clean clothes and clean bedding. I’ll set up the transfer for the bloodpacks. She’ll require a lot of rest over the next few days.”

“She can stay here for as long as she needs,” Hancock offered. “I’ll take one of the other rooms.” His unnatural eyes focused on Danse. “You’re welcome to stay, too. You can take the couch in here.”

Danse stiffened, surprised by the ghoul’s offer and unhappy over the realization that Serena was laying in Hancock’s personal bed. “Thank you, that’s...very kind of you.”

Hancock waved his hand dismissively at Danse, focusing on the blood that still covered him. “You, uh, got this from here, Doc?”

Dr. Amari nodded, dousing the needle in whiskey. “This I can handle without any issue.”

“Good,” Hancock muttered. “Because I need a fuckin’ drink. Or two. Or ten.” He looked at Danse. “You want one?”

Danse let out a long sigh. He felt like he’d been holding his breath ever since he’d shot the Raider who had been lewdly poised over Serena. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “A drink sounds pretty damn good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Danse stretched against the couch in Hancock’s room, listening intently to Serena’s steady breathing. He still wasn’t used to so much down time. In the Brotherhood, he’d always been in some training exercise or prepping for another mission. Though he endeavored to keep up with his standard exercises, he found it difficult to push his physical endurance to the limit given his surroundings. Since he didn’t like leaving Serena for extended periods of time, this left him with long hours to occupy with nothing except his own musings. Danse allowed himself to drift upon waves of memories, replaying the last five days in his mind.

He recalled how Nick Valentine had come to check in on Serena. Valentine had given Danse a wicked look upon entering the room. There was little love between Danse and the detective. The old Synth had stayed by Serena’s bedside for a whole day. She had awoken once in a feverish state, hardly recognizing Valentine. However, the Synth had been able to soothe her delirium with skillful ease. By the end, Serena had been smiling and holding his metal hand.

 _Claw is more like it_ , Danse thought with disgust. As with Hancock, an acrimonious jealousy had raged through Danse as he watched Valentine interact with Serena. He hated how close the obsolete, clunky Synth was with her. Valentine had been incredibly loving towards Serena, affectionately referring to her with pet names such as ‘Doll’ and ‘Sweetheart’ while she fondly called him Nicky. Each endearment had only fueled Danse’s jealousy and animosity. Danse wondered if he would always feel as if he were in competition with everyone in her life. As far as he knew, she hadn’t made any romantic overtures to anyone other than him. However, since he found out he was in fact not human himself, Danse had rebuffed her attempts at a romantic relationship.

 _Stupid to even be thinking about it,_ he growled to himself. But he couldn’t help it. She was the only thing in his life that made sense anymore. He’d lost everything and all direction. The Brotherhood had been all he’d ever truly known and in a blinding second, that had been ripped away. However, when the ashes settled, Serena had remained. She was the only one good and shining light in his life, yet he kept pushing her away. How long would it be before she decided she didn’t want to wait any longer? How long before she found herself in the arms of someone else like MacCready or God forbid, Hancock? Danse shuddered at the thought. How long would she wait for him to get his head straight before she decided she needed someone better?

 _But she does deserve better,_ he thought spitefully. She deserved a man, not an abomination manufactured by the Institute. Danse wasn’t sure if he was even capable of love. Was what he felt for Serena even love or just some anomaly in his programming? When Serena had discovered his hideout and confronted him, she had said that he was still human to her regardless of what the Institute records revealed and what the Brotherhood thought.

Danse sighed heavily, resting his forearm over his eyes. He had taken off his power armor and stored it in the back of the room. He was used to wearing the heavy armor, so it no longer seemed cumbersome to him. However, he worried that his restless pacing would disturb Serena, so he had removed it. He’d taken to walking about in his Brotherhood of Steel jumpsuit ever since the incident. When Dr. Amari had shown up that morning to clean Serena, change her dressings and get her in new sleepwear, she’d commented on Danse’s unkept state and pungent ‘man stench’. Although displeased with the tactless observation, Danse begrudgingly agreed with the Doctor. He was in desperate need of a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Hancock had offered him his shower and even though it pained Danse, he took advantage of the ghoul’s hospitality. When he’d emerged from the shower stall, there had been a fresh set of clothes sitting on the sink waiting for him, courtesy of Hancock. Danse had thrown on the pants, but had felt too constricted in the shirt as he went to lie out on the old couch. He’d removed it in an attempt to get more comfortable. However, the longer he laid there, the more the old and ripped material of the sofa pricked at his skin.

Danse wondered how he could even begin to interpret such sensations. How could he even know if what he felt was real or just something manifested by the component in his brain? Danse clenched his fist tightly in anger, straining the muscles in his arm. Everything he’d ever known or thought he’d known had been decimated and blown all to hell. He questioned everything, even his very reality. Only one thing remained constant and reliable in his life; and she nearly died right in his arms. How could he ever hope to have any kind of life if he lost her?

 _I’d walk into Boston airport and let the Brotherhood take me down,_ Danse thought without hesitation. The realization shocked him. Until that moment, he didn’t realize that he would actually die without Serena in his life.

He sighed, shifting his thoughts back to Valentine’s visit. The detective and Hancock had gotten along well, carrying on like they were old pals. When the Synth had left, he’d offered Danse his gratitude for getting Serena to Hancock so swiftly. He’d told Danse that the quick thinking had most likely saved her life. Danse had mumbled a few incomprehensible words to Valentine, refusing to shake the Synth’s outstretched hand. Valentine clearly disapproved of Danse’s biased attitude and had turned to Hancock for a more friendly touch. The ghoul had shaken Valentine’s metal hand vigorously and promised to keep him updated on Serena’s condition.

Danse shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Hancock had surprised him by being an accommodating and gracious host despite the lack of love between him and Danse. Hancock truly appeared to care for Serena and therefore cared for her friends.

 _And that’s all I am and ever can be,_ Danse thought bitterly. _Just a friend._ He gritted his teeth and struck the old couch in anger with his still clenched fist. He knew he needed to forget about Serena in any romantic way. Their relationship had to remain as it was; platonic.

“Danse?” Serena mumbled, breaking into his desolate thoughts. He jerked at the sound of his name, sitting straight up and blinking several times in surprise. Serena had only woken up a few times since the operation and she’d only been lucid during the time Nick had visited her.  

“I’m right here,” he answered quickly, nearly leaping off the couch in his attempt to cross the large room to get to the bed. Hancock had had his men change out the mattress and sheets since the operation. He’d also gone down to Daisy’s shop and had purchased several silken nightgowns for Serena. Both Danse and Hancock had modestly entreated Dr. Amari to fit Serena in new sleepwear each time she came to change her bandages. The good Doctor had respectfully complied.

Serena reached out for Danse. He eagerly took her hand, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Hi,” she muttered softly, her voice hoarse from disuse.

Danse smiled at her. “Hi, yourself.”

Her eyes strayed over his naked torso and he felt a wave of embarrassment rush through him. She’d never seen this much of him before. However, to be fair, he’d never seen as much of her as he had in the last several days. She may have been wearing sleepwear, but it was far more revealing than any piece of armor she’d ever worn.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his embarrassment reaching his neck and coloring it scarlett. “Let me get dressed.” He endeavored to stand, but Serena’s hand held tightly to his.

“Please, don’t leave,” she whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Danse answered ardently, sitting back down and squeezing her hand lightly.

“Come here,” Serena beckoned, barely audible.

“What?” Danse asked.

“Come here,” Serena repeated a bit more forcefully.

Confused by her request, Danse leaned closely to her. Serena pushed up against the mattress, hissing slightly in discomfort.

Danse felt a slight panic rise within him. “You really shouldn’t move,” he advised gently. “You’re still healing and you don’t want to tear the--”

Serena’s hand wove around the back of his neck and she pulled him to her roughly, her mouth finding his, effectively silencing him. Danse grunted under the force of the kiss. Despite his earlier resolution, he found himself anxiously returning her kiss before finally regaining control of himself. He broke free of her, turning his face away.

“No!” He barked, the agonizing pain of want and unfulfillment searing through his chest. “We can’t do this!” He shook his head, forcing the words from his constricted throat. “I… I can’t do this to you.”

“Danse,” Serena said, her voice strong and firm. “I nearly died. I was almost killed by a fucking Raider of all things. I have tried to give you time to come to terms with your new identity. I’ve tried to be patient, but I can’t wait any longer. I’m not going to squander any more time because we never know if each day will be our last. I don’t want to regret not ever having taken this chance.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “I want you, Danse. I want to be with you.”

Danse shook his head, bewildered. “But why?” He asked. “How can you want me? I’m not human! I’m...I’m a machine.” Danse winced. He hated even saying the words. “I can’t ever give you what you deserve. I can’t give you a family. I can’t give you a normal life.” He ran his hand through his thick hair as he’d done a thousand times before, only now to question the action, to wonder if it was a programmed gesture.

“I...I can’t be what you need,” he finished morosely.

“You’re already everything I deserve and you’re everything I need,” Serena assured him. She strained to pull herself up even more, leaning against his naked chest weakly. Danse closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath at her closeness. Her hand slowly wove over the skin of his chest, her fingers threading through the tufts of hair which protruded from his skin. Danse sighed, pressing his cheek into her hair. He inhaled the scented soaps and Aster flower shampoo Dr. Amari had bathed her in. It was such a pleasant smell.

Serena shifted, looking up at Danse. “Don’t try to tell me you don’t feel anything for me. I know you do. I can see it when I look in your eyes.”

Danse opened his eyes and gazed down at her, his stomach knotting with nervous emotion. Was what he was feeling real or just a simulation? How would he ever know if what he perceived was real or just part of his programming? He didn’t think he would ever truly know the answer to his queries. However, as he looked down into Serena’s gray blue eyes, Danse couldn’t deny that the adoration he felt for her was unequivocally true.

“How do I know what’s real?” Danse finally asked, reaching up a reluctant hand and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He was losing the battle. He was unable to deny what he wanted when it was so close to him. When _she_ was so close to him. “How can I trust what I feel?”

“They can manufacture a lot of things, Danse, but they can’t fake love,” Serena answered confidently. “But if you can’t trust yourself or your own feelings, then trust me.” She placed her hand on his cheek, her palm cresting over his rough stubble as she guided his mouth to hers. “I’ll make you believe in yourself again.”

Her lips met his delicately, kissing him softly and slowly. Danse’s resolve melted under the touch of her mouth and he strove to to keep the willpower he needed to fight against his desire.

“Serena, I can’t,” he mumbled against her lips, gently pushing her away. It was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. He wanted her, more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life.

However, Serena didn’t budge. Instead, she pressed her body tightly against his, her skin radiating heat through her silken nightgown. Danse fought for control over himself and the erratic emotions which seemed to be constantly building within him. He knew he must remain in control. He couldn’t allow himself to give into his desires.

“Kiss me,” Serena said firmly. Danse stared at her in disbelief, breathing hard as he realized it was already too late. There was no going back. He couldn’t fight it any longer.

“Kiss me,” Serena demanded again, her eyes sparkling against the dim light.

In an instant, Danse found his lips melded tightly against hers, his tongue seeking refuge in her accommodating mouth. His hand knotted through her long strands of blonde hair. His breath hastened as she accepted his deep kiss, her own fingers weaving deliciously through his hair.

Danse broke the kiss, panting heavily. He moaned, passionately placing sweet and wet kisses along her jaw and neck. He slid his arm down and gently around her waist, cradling her against him. He could no longer deny himself. He no longer had the willpower to hold back. He had wanted her for so very long. He was weak in the face of his desire and he had failed to remain steadfast. He collapsed under the weight of his yearning, however he could not bring himself to feel guilty for failing. All he had ever wanted was wrapped up in his arms, shuddering pleasurably in response to his sweet, insistent kisses.

“Danse,” Serena breathed, her head tilted back and her eyes filled with amorous affection. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

Danse moved his lips down and over her chest and between her breasts, nuzzling her gently with his mouth and nose. His heart beat thunderously and he realized that he wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anything in the world. He wanted her even more than he wanted to be human.  

“We can’t,” he breathed, resting his forehead against her chest. “You’re still healing and I can’t risk hurting you.”

Serena pulled back, her eyes gleaming brightly. Without a word, she slowly slid the nightgown up her body with her good arm and over her head. She discarded it to the floor and turned her gaze back to him. Danse’s breath caught in his throat as he stared speechless at her naked form.

“We can,” Serena promised softly. “We just have to take it slow.”  
Danse swallowed hard. He found himself dumbstruck. “I can’t. I mean, I don’t know--” he was at an utter loss for words.  

“It’s okay,” Serena whispered, taking his hand in hers and placing his palm over her breast. Danse let out a sharp breath as the soft nipple hardened under his touch.

“Touch me, Danse,” she whispered. Danse hesitantly reached out his other hand, placing it tenderly against her other breast. He began massaging her, watching her reaction as he slid his thumbs over her hardened nipples and squeezed lightly.

Serena bit her lip and moaned softly, tilting her head back in contented pleasure. Danse’s breathing hitched as he watched her raptly, his own desire stirring firmly underneath the material of his pants.

Danse continue to rub and massage her breasts, enjoying the subtle changes in her expression and the spikes in her breathing. Hesitantly, he leaned into her, his lips brushing over her erect nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Serena moaned audibly and Danse stroked the bud with his tongue, enjoying how she pressed her breast into his mouth in response to him as he began to suck on her. She threaded her fingers once again through his hair and he released her nipple, sucking and kissing the skin of her breasts before his mouth affixed to her other nipple, giving it the same attention he’d given the other one.

Serena moaned again, pulling gently at his hair in pleasure.

“Look at me,” Serena panted. Danse released his hold on her breasts and pulled away, his dark eyes meeting hers. They danced wildly as she reached out to him, her fingers tracing a line down his chest and stomach to the bulge in his thin pants.

Danse groaned at the slight pressure of her palm as she rounded it against the outer material of his pants. He watched her fingers slide along the outline of him until they were once more against his stomach where she tugged playfully at the band of his pants before dipping her fingers inside and deftly caressing the length of him all the way to the tip.

Danse shuddered, a loud moan escaping his throat as his hips bucked in response to her touch.

“Serena,” he gasped. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” she said breathily. She tugged resolutely at his pants and Danse shifted out of them, vaguely aware of the embarrassment that once again rose against his neck. She took in his naked form appreciatively. He was still barely able to look at her without dropping his eyes.

“Look at me, Danse,” she encouraged. Danse struggled with his sense of modesty, finally looking at her body. She sat before him, her skin glowing brightly under the dim lamp light. He admired her exquisite form, reaching out to touch her face.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered.

Serena blushed, averting her eyes from Danse for the first time. When she looked at him again, she was smiling. She leaned into him, giving him a quick, warm kiss on the lips.

“Lie on your back,” she ordered in a low tone.

Without hesitation, Danse positioned himself in the middle of the bed and watched intently as Serena meticulously straddled him. He placed his hands on her hips, helping her balance. He was concerned that she would suddenly become too weak and fall over. His fears were unfounded as she appeared agile, remaining in place on top of him. He watched intently as she ran her fingers along the length of him. She crested the tip of him, rolling her palm over the top before wrapping her hand firmly around him and sliding it back down his shaft.

Danse pressed his head back against the pillow, stifling a moan of contentment. Fleetingly, he wondered how the Institute had been able to create Synths that could experience and bask in carnal pleasures. He quickly dismissed the query, losing himself to the skilled hands of his partner. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips as she stroked him harder and more insistently. His hips arched on their own and he could feel the warmth of her on his legs. He couldn’t deny that her arousal fueled his own. 

“Serena,” he groaned. “I need you.”

She smiled, obviously enjoying his ecstasy. Without further coaxing, Serena shifted herself along his body, carefully situating herself on top of him. He held firm to her hips as she struggled to remain balanced. Already, she looked fatigued, but her face was filled with tenacity and determination. Nothing Danse could say or do would sway her from what she was wanted.

Serena looked into his eyes, her gaze never faltering as she delicately lowered herself onto his awaiting stiffness. Danse tried to hold her gaze, but was unable to do so. His head shot back against the pillow and he let loose an unhindered moan of pleasure at the warmth and tightness which encompassed him.

Serena moaned as well, the sound of her pleasure ripping through Danse like a beautiful song. She slid down along the length of him, coming to rest against him tentatively.  She began rocking herself slowly and ever so gently over him, bracing her good arm against his shoulder. He arched his hips into her sharply as she moved down on him again. This elicited a loud gasp followed by a moan of pleasure as she rounded her hips over him. Danse’s hands left her hips, sliding up her skin and to her breasts. He held her firmly in his hands as she took her time, rotating her hips down and into him, gently rising and falling.

She rested heavily on his shoulder and Danse knew her strength must be waning. He sat up, threading his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly as he pushed himself deeper inside of her, desperate to feel every ounce of warmth she offered him.

Serena cried out softly against his ear, her hips moving faster and deeper. Danse lowered his head, kissing her breasts and once again taking her nipple into his mouth and brushing his tongue against the wonderful bud.

“Oh, yes,” Serena panted passionately, her breath hot against his ear. Her teeth grazed his earlobe, causing a shiver of pleasure to roll down his back. Her fingernails dug pleasurably into his back and he swore her warmth became an inferno around him. He was so close. She felt so amazing against him and she was moving at the perfect speed, applying the perfect pressure.

“Unh,” he groaned. “Serena, I can’t…” He moaned loudly, only to have her place her mouth against his, her tongue sliding aggressively against his own. Danse moaned again, feeling himself swell inside of her. Serena moaned in response, her pleasure reverberating through him.

She broke the kiss, panting. She was on the edge. “Stay with me, Danse,” she breathed rapidly, working her hips against him fluidly. “Stay with me, soldier.”

Danse groaned loudly, his muscles straining as he endeavored to stop himself from the inevitable. Serena shifted hard against him and Danse lost all control. He moaned loudly, burying his face in her chest and holding her in his arms tightly as he came inside her with a force that caused his vision to blur.

Serena moaned loudly at the heat which plumed hotly inside her, giving her the slight edge she needed as she slid her hips more fervently against Danse until she herself came undone. Her mouth aggressively sought Danse’s, her cries of pleasure echoing loudly against his pants and groans as he felt her wonderful spasms clutch him in an almost painful, but glorious way.  

Gradually, her convulsions slowed and her fevered moans became soft whimpers of contentment as he kissed her lips, enjoying the sweet sounds she elicited due to his touch. Soon, she collapsed against him, her forehead pressed heavily against his shoulder. Danse slid back down the bed, holding her against him as he did. She laid on top of him, her breathing gradually becoming deep and steady.

Danse’s fingers stroked her back lovingly, careful to avoid the bandaged wound. He felt a cocky smile touch his lips and he chuckled lightly.

“What?” Serena asked, twisting her head to give him an inquisitive look.

“ _Ad Victorium!_ ” He announced loudly.

Serena burst out into a fit of laughter and Danse joined her as she slid off him and situated herself comfortably against his chest. For the first time since finding out he was a synth, Danse felt good. He felt human once again and it was all thanks to her. He had been so worried about how Serena would feel about him and despite her claims thought she would never be able to accept him for what he was. However, here she was, lying in an intimate embrace with him and Danse knew without a doubt that she accepted him for all that he was and that she would fight for him every day of her life. He also knew that he would do the same for her.

He kissed the top of her head and continued to softly stroke her back.

“I love you,” he whispered. It was something he’d been wanting to say for a very long time. He had no idea how wonderful it felt to finally embrace and confess his true feelings to her.

“I love you, Saul,” she replied softly.

Danse’s brow creased in surprise. “How--Wait, I never told you my first name.”

Serena gave him a crooked smile. “Yeah, well, the Brotherhood should really invest in some better security programs. Their terminals are way too easy to hack.”

Danse scoffed in amusement, a grin spreading over his face. “I guess there’s no keeping any secrets from you. Do you always get what you want?”

“You know I do,” Serena said, stifling a yawn. “I got you, didn’t I?”

Danse nuzzled her forehead, trailing his lips down to her mouth, gently giving her a slow, soft kiss. “That you did. You need to get some rest.”

“I will. Don’t leave, okay?” Serena asked sleepily, nearly dozing already. “Stay with me tonight. Stay with me always.”

Danse ran his fingers through her hair, watching her as she drifted off to sleep. He knew there would be questions and hardships to overcome in the future, but for now he was content to just be with her. Because he knew that whatever caused their fates to intertwine would never let them unravel.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Danse promised as he realized that he never wanted to spend another moment of his life without her. “Not ever again. You’re stuck with me now.”

Serena smiled dreamily. “Good.”

 

In the next room, Hancock sucked on his chem inhaler, a bittersweet smile tugging at his decaying mouth. “Good on you, love,” he whispered, striding over to the balcony and looking up into the night sky. “It’s about fucking time.”


End file.
